My Master
by FT Fanfic
Summary: Lucy, from the Heartfilia family, 'was' the family of 3, until the car accident happened. Now she just lived in that mansion with no freedom, because of that, she ran away. She went to this city called "Magnolia", and found a job. What's her job like? You will find out soon. (I know I'm bad at summary's, but idc, anyways I really want you to read it)
1. Finding a Job

Welcome to my third fanfic, I will enjoy this one as my first fanfic so, that means I will update every week either on Thursday or Friday. My work on this one is longer than the others like 1500 words, maybe.

Ok here it is. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's<strong> **POV**

We all live in a normal family, at least most of us. My family was perfect, it was me, mother, and father, but that ended when my mother died. Here is the story why this happened.

All of us were happy, talking together, eating together, playing together, all normal family activities, but ever since I was a little girl my mother got sick often, she didn't want it to get worse so, she asked me to come with her to the doctor, when we arrived there, we immediately went to the doctor's office. After the appointment we went home in silence, because of the results. We started walking to the cross walk, then suddenly, a truck hit the red light, and my mom noticed, but I didn't so, she pushed me out of the way, while she got hit, like 2 km away from me! (Idk how long that was, but that's what I'm imagining right now)I ran at her, and saw her still awake, but blood all over her. She started talking, but I didn't understand, what I understand was her last words were, "I...Love...You." My father got contacted by the doctors, when he arrived he went inside my mother's room, and saw her covered with a white sheet, he then went to me, and yelled, "It's all your fault why she died!" After that I started to get teary eyed, then went home.

And so, it leads today, my birthday, I'm turning sixteen years old. Ever since he saw mother die, he didn't remembered or realized that today was my birthday, he just neglected me over the past years, and he just focused on his work, so, I took advantage of it to run away, which was a success, but now that I ran away, I don't know where to live. I went to the train station, and decided to go to Magnolia because my uncle told me everything about that place, even though he passed away he had his son still there, he was 2 years older than me though.

I arrived at the city called Magnolia, in the distance I saw a huge building that looked like a school so, I guess that's where I'm going. I sighed, and walked around, there was a lot of houses, not modern or classy, but good. I walked pass one house that was pink, and saw a sign so, I looked back, and it says...

Rent 70,000 jewel.

It was perfect, but I can't pay for it...I need to take a job. Before I could live in that house.

I finally arrived at the job boards, and saw a lot of jobs, but sadly it was only for adults like...

**"Need help for giving relationship advices."**

**"We need a cook for a party." **

And other things, until I saw one that says...

**"Help Wanted: 'Personal Maid' in a mansion you can live here, and we can take care of your needs."**

Omg! this is all I need, become a maid, also live there too! Yes!

I jumped joyfully, while the people who's passing by looked at me funny, I just ignored it, and continued. After that I saw the address where it was suppose to be, and went there as fast as could.

**TIME SKIP AT THE MANSION~**

I finally arrived at the mansion, it looked big, well to be honest ours is bigger, but not the point! I knocked at the door with my wobbly hands, after a little while I heard someone going to the door.

"Who might you be?" The butler asked, huh the inside of the mansion isn't that bad.

I starred inside the mansion, until I realized that I was ignoring the question, I blushed out of embarrassment, then answered...

"Oh! Uh, my name is Lucy, and I wanted to do this job."

"Is that so, then you may see master." He said as I came inside the house.

He escorted me to this 'master' guy, while I looked around the house it was almost like my house back home, but a lot more quieter.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door.

Wow! This room, it looks like my father's office, after looking around the room I saw a man, he has red, and black hair. I walked forward to see him better, then he got my attension.

"And what can I do for you?" He asked,'he didn't seem like father, he's more nicer than father, I guess I'll try to be formal.' I thought.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, and I wanted to do this job that I got." I answered formally.

"No need to be formal, I'm Igneel Dragneel, and you said that you wanted to do the job, am I right?"

"Yes, also to whom am I going to serve?" i asked formally again.

"He's my son, and well you can't see him right now, he's with his friends. Do you have a school to go to?" He asked.

"Well, I decided to go at 'Fairy Tail Academy' since I moved out."

"Oh! What a coincidence he's also in that school, well you must be tired, we have a room for you ready, Bertram, our butler, will escort you to your room." He said as he pointed at Bertram.

"Excuse us."

We left the room, and I followed Bertram, it was awkward, but I didn't mind, we arrived at my room, which was unexpectedly big.

"You may rest for today, and also master will enrol you to Fairy Tail Academy so, no worries." He smiled as he said his sentence, I smiled back, he left the room leaving me all alone. After he left I started to unpack my things, which was the biggest pain.

**TIME SKIP AFTER UNPACKING~**

After I finished unpacking I stretched out my body, and looked outside, it was dark, but pretty, there was a lot of stars in the sky, after looking out, I did my routine I showered, ate dinner, brushed my teeth, wrote a letter to mother, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>So, how was it, tell me pls, I did my best on this one, and it's done late at night, not really, anyways another chapter on either Thursday or Wednesday, if it's late I'm sorry, but my winter break is almost there so, hold on.<p>

Love ya ;)


	2. I'm living with HIM!

Hello! welcome back to this fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and yeah, I know it's late, but I have two things ok, number one is that I have a test so, I have to study, and my internet is sooooo slow, and it's not working on the PC so, I'm doing this right now in an iPad...I'm sowwy. ~

Enjoy This chapter! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**"And what can I do for you?" He asked,'he didn't seem like father, he's more nicer than father, I guess I'll try to be formal.' I thought.**

**"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, and I wanted to do this job that I got." I answered**

**"No need to be formal, I'm Igneel Dragneel, and you said that you wanted to do the job, am I right?"**

**"Yes, also to whom am I going to serve?" i asked**

**"He's my son, and well you can't see him right now, he's with his friend's house. Do you have a school to go to?" He asked.**

**"Well, I decided to go at 'Fairy Tail Academy' since I moved out."**

**"Oh! What a coincidence he's also in that school, well you must be tired, we have a room for you ready, Bertram, our butler, will escort you to your room."**

**"You may rest for today, and also master will enrol you to Fairy Tail Academy so, no worries."**

**After I finished unpacking I stretched out my body, and looked outside, it was dark, but pretty, there was a lot of starts in the sky, after looking out, I did my routine I showered, ate dinner, brushed my teeth, wrote a letter to mother, and went to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING~<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

"Is it morning already?" I asked myself out loud, but I didn't woke up, until it became annoying.

After my bath, it was 7:00 am in the morning, but I was wondering, who am I serving?

When I wen down stairs, and saw a lot of maids, but I didn't saw anyone that wasn't a maid or a butler.

'I wonder what he looks like.' I thought, then I just noticed that I bumped into someone, and it was...

"I-Igneel-sama! I apologize." I apologized as fast as I could, please don't kick me out!

"It's ok, I needed to talk to you anyways." He said, he's sooo nice, nicer than my dad at least.

"Oh! May I ask what?" I asked formally, I at least need to make him trust me, but I not going to do anything wrong though. Wait, what am I saying?!

"Why, yes. Well I told you yesterday that, my son, Natsu, is at his friend's house, and I forgot to tell you that it's also a sleepover, so, your probably going to see him at school, or when you arrive here." He explained. Oh! so, that's why he's not here this morning.

"Also, there's going to be car outside the house at 7:30 am everyday, and the same thing at school, but at 3:05 pm instead, you will go with him everyday, and every time." He told me, I was great full for it so, I said...

"Thank you, Igneel-sama." I smiled, he smiled back, then walk away.

'He's sooo nice, nicer than my father at least' I thought as I went to the kitchen.

**TIME SKIP AFTER BREAKFAST~**

Wow! The food here is, soooo good, and the people here are nice too, i washed my dish, and looked at the clock, and it says...7:29 am?! I hurried, and got my things for school. I got all my things with me, so, I basically tripped on the stairs, then finally I was outside. It seems like the car is still here. Thank god!

I went inside the car, immediately we went to school. As I was going to school, I looked outside, it was sooo different, but in a good way, I haven't saw the outside since my mother died, that was like 10 years ago too.

The driver chucked, because I looked like a 5 year old, getting excited to go to school for the first time, I didn't mind cause I never went to school, I did homeschool, instead of going to a normal school. I'm sooo excited to make a friend or two.

**TIME SKIP AT SCHOOL~**

Finally I was at school, my very first school I went at, it's much bigger that I thought it would be, but it looks like a friendly school though. I went inside, and saw a lot of students, I felt left out cause they were mostly in groups of friends, then I saw the office. I decided to go inside, and saw a little guy, with white hair...I'm guessing that he's the principle.

"U-uh, hello, may you be the principle?" I asked formally, and politely.

"Oh! Yes! I am the principle. May I be at help?" He asked. 'He seems nice' I thought.

"Yes! I'm new here in this school, and I don't know where my class is either."

"May you be Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, your class is...Class A." He said as he went through some papers.

"Thank you very much." I said as I bowed, and smiled, then I went out the office. As I went outside the office I bumped into someone...

**Makarov's POV**

*sigh* "I we have more students like her." I thought out load. 'She kind resembled someone.' I thought, then shrugged it out, and continued to work.

**Natsu's POV**

It was 7:45 am, and me, and Gray were outside just going to school.

"Why do we have to go to school. I mean it's pointless, if you don't even want to learn." I told Gray. He just sighed at me. What's his problem, I just shrugged it, and finally we entered the building. I saw gramps talking to a blonde girl, then she bowed, and went outside the office. I accidentally bumped onto her. She was on the ground, I didn't do anything to help her.

She stood up by herself, then ran away.

"What's wrong with you today?" Gray asked, why is he asking me that? I'm suppose to ask that to him!

"Nothin? Why?" I answered, with my hands on the back of my head.

"You just bumped into someone, and didn't say sorry. You're usually nice to people." He said, but I didn't care one bit.

"People change." I answered him.

"Don't tell me it's because of 'he-" I cut him off by saying...

"Don't ever talk about her. I'm over it now!" I yelled, by then we walked in silence to our class, class A.

**Lucy's POV**

What's wrong with me? Someone just bumped into me so, why am I crying over this?! I ran as fast as I could finding the washroom.

I finally found the washroom so, I went inside, then washed my face.

'Is it because, he's like my dad? He didn't care or bother saying sorry to me?' I thought.

'No! I can't think about this now! Just pretend that never happened.' I thought to myself, then calmed myself down. As I did that the bell rang. I quickly went outside the washroom, and try to find my class.

**TIME SKIP AT CLASS A~**

Finally I found my class. I was ready to go inside until I heard some footsteps.

"Wait here. I need you to introduce yourself in front of the class until then stay here." She said, of course I obeyed her order, and stayed. I heard the bell rang, and heard...

"Ok class A. As we know, we are having a new student in this class. Come in." I went inside the class. And saw a lot of students, then I saw the guy I bumped into, but I just ignored it.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You can call me Lucy." I introduced myself.

"You may sit where there's a free spot." She said.

I saw an empty space beside the window so, I went there instead of seating next to boys.

"Ok, now that that's done, we are doing..." She said, but really I know these things already, not to be rude, but yeah. I didn't really pay attention in class I just stared the the board.

**TIME SKIP AFTER PERIOD 1 AND 2~**

Finally it's break time. Everyone was still in class so, I looked around me, and saw a blue haired girl. She has glasses, and she 'was' reading a book until she saw me staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, wow! She's sooo cute. I'm going to try be her friend.

"Sorry. It's just that your book your reading. It looks interesting. Are you also a bookworm?" I asked politely.

"Yes! Are you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I am too. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And yours?" I asked as excited as she was. It's sooo rare to find a bookworm these days.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I'm soon happy to find a bookworm just like me. It's rare." She said.

"Right?" I commented.

We both giggled, and then the bell rang.

"Ok class, that's the bell so, quiet. I'm doing attendance." A new teacher said.

"Now that attendance is done. We're going to continue our work from last day..."

**TIME SKIP LUNCH BREAK~**

"Hey Levy-chan, can we eat together?" I asked.

"Of course, but can I also invite some people too?"

"Sure, the more the better." I answered, as I followed her to the cafeteria.

She invited a red haired girl, dark blue, and a girl with almost the same hair colour as Levy-chan's hair.

We talked a little, the. Introduced myself to everybody, and they introduced themselves to me too.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, you can call me Lucy."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, call me Erza, Lucy."

"I-I'm W-Wendy Marvel, nice to meet you, Lucy-san."

"I'm Juvia Lockser, just call me Juvia. Lucy-san."

Then we talked, and eat, but not at the same time though, until the bell rang. We went to our class, which was the same one.

**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL~**

The bell rang, and I was the first person the stand up, and go to my locker. I saw Levy-chan, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza. So, I said bye, then I looked for the car, and saw it. I went inside, then I asked...

"Are we going to wait for my master?" I asked

"He just passed me earlier, and he wanted to walk home." He replied.

I just nod, and got to the mansion.

When we arrived, I saw a pink haired guy in front of the mansion, then he looked back, and we looked sooo surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Same goes to you." I said.

"This is my house. I'm Natsu Dragneel. The son of Igneel Dragneel." He said.

* * *

><p>Ok so, since it's late I made it more late by making this chapter longer.<p>

And I wanted to ask that should I continue doing Futatsu no Kokoro or delete it cause I can. I don't mind.

The next time I'm updating is on Monday evening.

K bye ;)


	3. His Girlfriend

Ok this is probably really late, but I hurried as fast as I could. Anyways welcome back. So I decided that I will place a hold or just update on Futastu no Kokoro, if I feel like it, but for the time being I'll be doing either this one or Sex Triangle.

Enjoy *^*

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

**The bell rang, and I was the first person the stand up, and go to my locker. I saw Levy-chan, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza. So, I said bye, then I looked for the car, and saw it. I went inside, then I asked... **

**"Are we going to wait for my master?" I asked**

**"He just passed me earlier, an. He wanted to walk home." He replied.**

**I just nod, and got to the mansion.**

**When we arrived, I saw a pink haired guy i. Front of the mansion, then he looked back, and we looked sooo surprised.**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked.**

**"Same goes to you." I said.**

**"This is my house. I'm Natsu Dragneel. The son of Igneel Dragneel." He said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

'Wait! It's him whom I'm serving?! But it's impossible, I mean the teacher asked him to answer the question, and he responded, "I don't know." Why am I so, unlucky?!' I thought, but while I was deep in thought I heard.

"Hey. Hellooo. Hiiiii. Luigi!" Someon yelled, I was irritated of the noise so, I broke out of my thought.

"My name is not LUIGI, it's LUCY!" I yelled at his ear, which is probably going to make him deaf.

"Why were you yelling in my ear?! Are you making me deaf?!" He asked shouting at me too, but it finally ended when he asked...

"Why are you here anyways?" He asked politely, to think he has a good side when he was a heartless bastard when he bumped into me.

"I'm here for my 'job' okay?" I said, emphasizing the word job.

"So, what's this 'job' your talking about. Business, money or what?" He was out of curiosity.

I didn't reply to his question, cause who would admit that your working here to serve him?! Couple minutes has passed, and I couldn't take it anymore so, I opened the door.

"Hey. You didn't answer my que-" I cut him by closing the door in front of him, and ran as fast as I can to my room.

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey. You didn't answer my que-" I was cut by the door closing on my face.

'What the hell is her problem?' I thought.

Then I opened the door, and Lui- no, no, no. That's not her name, it's uhh...Lu...Lucy? Anyways that was quick, but I didn't care anymore so, I went to my room. While I was going to my room, a maid told me that my dad wanted to see me. Ugh why?

I entered my dad's study, and as usual he was busy with work. Guess nobody changes. After his phone call was done, I spoke up.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" I asked, but I'm not really excited, because it's usually bad news, for me at least.

"Well, just yesterday we got a new maid..." He paused, I didn't really wanted him to continue, but I'm going to forget about it anyways, like those other conversations with him like, don't do..., I don't like..., and blah, blah, blah. But it's always important. "As we, discuss about getting a new maid, you know what she's here for, am I right?" He asked, but I actually forgot about it. "No, father I forgot." is all I could say, but I know that he's going to yell at me for it. "She's here to be you 'own' personal maid." he answered, I was surprised that 'she' is going to be 'my' maid, but the most surprising thing is that he didn't yell...did he changed?!

"You may go." he finally said.

I went out the room, and went to my room. When I went inside I saw Lucy?! Oh! Yeah, of course she's my maid, duh, but then my thoughts were interrupted by her.

"Hey! Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, then I finally got back to reality.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought, and you know what 'my' personal maids say, they say 'Master' in the end of their sentences. Now you try." I said, but with a bored face.

"Y-yes...master." she said, but she just whispered the 'master' part though.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Master!" she finally spoke up, I was stunned by her actions, but interested in teasing her now.

"Good, but I have some rules:

1. Don't call me 'master' at school

2. When we get home put my things away

3. You will help me with my homework

4. And number four, you have to be always with me."

She for some reason blushed at the last one. I just smirked, and tried to tease her.

"So, are you sick~? You look like your catching a fever. Or is it because you want to be with me?" I asked her, but the last part I whispered in her ear.

She didn't response, she just shook her head. I tried to touch her, but she just kicked me. Ouch, she's great to tease. I'll just sleep in the floor I guess. And after a few seconds, I felt sleepy.

**Lucy's POV**

What am I blushing for, it's not like I like him anyways...right? I finished my thought, then I looked down he was sleeping. It was boring in his room without some noises, but if I wake him up, then we're just going to argue for no reason so, I decide to look around the room, or look at his things, I know it's his things, but I'm so curious. I looked in a drawer beside his bed, and saw a picture of him, and a girl. I'm guessing this is his girlfriend, then I felt a slight pain in my chest. I don't care if he has a girlfriend, I mean, I don't like him so it doesn't matter to me. But she does look pretty, a short silver hair, with a smile.

Then I heard Natsu wake up, and so, I just took the picture cause if I put it back he'll just see me opening it.

"O-oh, you awake?" I asked nervously, but I know that he was suspicious.

"Yeah, what were you doing when I was taking a nap?" he asked, crap! should I tell him? No that'll be a bad move.

"I just sat on your bed, waiting for you to wake up." I answered.

"Oh! So, you were staring at my sleeping face, huh?" he said as he smirked, I hate when he's teasing me, but I guess he bought it. I just smiled in response.

"So, your admitting that you stared at my face when I was sleeping?" he asked again, but without a smirk this time.

"Nope, I jut looked around the room."

"Did you touch anything?" he asked, wow! I never saw him with a serious face.

"No."

"Ok, I trust you." he response, with a bored face. Wait, he trust me?! I-I feel guilty now.

"You can leave my room now, I'm going to bed."

"Y-yes...master." I said, 'I'm still embarrassed about saying 'master' to him, I guess it's normal, right?' I thought as I went out the door into my room.

I just laid in my bed, and stared at the picture that I got from his drawer. 'He look so, different when she's with him.' I thought, as I was now drifting off to sleep.

**Natsu's POV**

"You can leave my room now, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Y-yes...master." she responded, I guess she's still embarrassed about saying it.

I sighed in the thought that it's been two weeks since we broke up, huh. 'Fate just messes around me a lot now.' I thought as I went to my bed, and looked on my drawer.

"Wait! Where is it?!" I shouted, sigh, I guess fate really does hate me. I went to sleep, and dreamed about her with me.

'She changed me so much, why does she need to leave me?' I mumbled in my sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey! umm this is probably a boring chapter, but next thing it'll be more exciting than this one.<p>

Also Merry Christmas everybody, and New Years, but if your not celebrating Christmas, then Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Chinese New Years.

Bye 3


	4. The Truth

Hi~ Sorry if I wasn't here the day after Christmas, I had a headache, and I had to be in bed for 3-4 hours in the afternoon, but still it hurts. Today it's pretty much gone so, yeah.

Enjoy this new chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

**Natsu's POV**

**"You can leave my room now, I'm going to bed." I said.**

**"Y-yes...master." she responded, I guess she's still embarrassed about saying it.**

**I sighed in the thought that it's been two weeks since we broke up, huh. 'Fate just messes around me a lot now.' I thought as I went to my bed, and looked on my drawer.**

**"Wait! Where is it?!" I shouted, sigh, I guess fate really does hate me. I went to sleep, and dreamed about her with me.**

**'She changed me so much, why does she need to leave me?' I mumbled in my sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I woke up in the sound of my alarm clock going off, I still didn't want to wake up.

"Wake-up!" somebody yelled in my ear, it sounded like a girl. I looked beside me, and saw...Lui-Lucy.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled back at her, I guess this is never going to end.

"It's 6:50 am in the morning so, I suggest you get ready, if you don't want to be left behind to go to school." she said calmly, but she was missing something, what was it...Oh! it's MASTER in the end!

*Clears throat* She looked at me confused so, I did it again *Clears throat* She still looked the same, I guess she's just dumb.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but I didn't know what to say. I guess I'll just tell her.

"You forgot something in the end your sentence."

"Fine~ Master." she said annoyingly, but I didn't want to deal with her so, I gave myself a break.

"Oh no! It's already 7:00 am already?! Go get ready I'm already done."

*Cough* *Cough*

"Master~" she said sweetly, but I'm sure she was annoyed though. I went to the washroom to get changed.

**Lucy's POV**

'Whew, that was over, but I guess this is part of the job, at least my father doesn't care if I ran away' I thought, then I heard an opening door, and saw Master, great~

"Let's go down stairs, and eat, Master~" I suggested, but I know that he doesn't believe that I was fond of that word.

We went down stairs, and ate breakfast, when we finished it was exactly 7:30 am, I looked like a hot mess, but no my, Master~ he didn't care as much as I do so, I pulled his wrist, and got our bags to the car. Inside the car, I just stared at the window, and was really awkward, but then I heard a chuckle from the driver again, I giggled a little, everyone in the house is so nice...well most of them at least. Then I heard a little chuckle from Natsu too, huh? I guess living with him is not all pain.

**TIME SKIP AT SCHOOL~**

We arrived at school at 7:45, only 15 minuets wasted, but I did saw some people staring at us, I know that they were questioning why I was with him, and I'm guessing that he's popular in this school, because I saw a lot of stalkers around the entrance of the school, I'm probably ruining his reputation, wait! What if I see his girlfriend, and she thought that he's cheating with me?! I'll just be ruining people's relationship. In that thought I walked faster leaving Natsu behind. (She's calling him Natsu because it's at school not in the mansion, just to let you know~) 'Crap, I forgot that we're in the same class as him!' I thought.

*Bump* I ran into someone, great~

"I'm really so-" I was cut.

"What the hell blonde!" I heard someone yelled at me, it sounded like a guy. I looked around, and saw a blonde guy. He looked so, familiar.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked out of no where, why did I asked him?!

"Why would I tell you?" He asked back as he stood up.

"Fine, my name is, Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself to him, still in the floor.

"His name is Sting Eucliffe, and mine is Laxus Dreyar." I heard someone behind me said.

"Hey! You're ruining the fun, bro." Sting said...Wait! Bro?!

"A-are you brothers?" I asked again.

"You noticed? Well I was the first born, but then my dad died, and mom didn't want to be alone so, she got married, after 2 years, Sting was born. Why did you asked?" Luxas asked, but in a bored voice, while Sting annoying him.

"Well, I just moved here, because of my uncle lived here before, but he died, but I heard that he still has his son here, and..." I answered.

"Are you from the Heartfilia family?" he asked out of no where.

"Yes." I answered, 'But it was obvious though so, why did he even asked?' I thought.

"So, your dad is, uncle Jude?" as he asked that, he was looking at me, and again Sting was still being a child, and poking him.

"How did you know my father, and...uncle?!" I answered in surprise, I didn't know that he's my cousin, but he is blonde.

"I never met your dad, but my real father did talked about him, also about you, and yes, uncle I'm your cousin." Laxus answered, he kind of does resemble him, and a little bit on Sting too.

*Ding, dong, ding, dong...ding, dong, ding, dong*

"Woah! That's the bell. Where's your class?" I asked.

"Same class as you." The both replied.

"Great~" is all I could say as I ran to the class room.

I went to my seat next to Levy-chan, and chat for a while until the bell rings again.

**TIME SKIP LUNCH BREAK~**

Once again, I ate, and talked with my friends, Levy-chan, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia, but out of no where Levy-chan asked...

"Hey, are you, and Natsu...dating?" she asked, but the last part was kind of a whisper.

"N-no, why would I like a douche like him?" I replied.

"And, plus he has a girlfriend, right?" they looked at me funny when I said that, but I didn't know why though.

"Lu-chan, they just broke up." she whispered.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Hey~ um, if your confused, then read the first two chapters, cause I changed it.<p>

Hope you liked it, I'm pretty sure it's boring, but whatevs. Also I was thinking of another idea so, should I do it or not? I'm going to wrap up my lemon too.

Bye~ ;)


	5. DATE!

Hey~ I'm really sorry for not updating, but I have an excuse...shopping. I didn't actually wanted to go, but I have to so, yeah. That's why I made this chapter extra long, like 1000 or more.

K, Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

**"Hey, are you, and Natsu...dating?" she asked, but the last part was kind of a whisper.**

**"N-no, why would I like a douche like him?" I replied.**

**"And, plus he has a girlfriend, right?" they looked at me funny when I said that, but I didn't know why though.**

**"Lu-chan, they just broke up." she whispered.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I yelled.**

* * *

><p><strong>STILL LUNCH AT CAFETERIA~<strong>

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting with the boys, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Loki, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Elfman. We were just chilin. Until there was a scream nearby, I was startled, and fell off, by falling backwards. I looked around to find whose voice it was. It sounded familiar too. I looked around.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I couldn't find who it was so, I just gave up, because Erza looked at me with her death glares, and look towards the group. But since I was still annoyed about that I whispered.

"Hey, do you know who screamed?"

"Oh, that scream, the one that startled you?" Gray asked back, I was annoyed, because he pointed it out.

"Shut up! Anyways the girl." I said, but now I looked away.

"How the hell should I know 'Flame Brain' ?!" Gray answered, I was angry because he called me 'Flame Brain', again.

"What did you say 'Striper' ?!" I asked ready to start a fight. 'Striper' took off his clothes, and we looked at each other like we were ready to kill each other, until.

"It's Lucy." Laxus commented, but how did he know it was her, we both stopped fighting, and looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked with a curious face.

"She's my cousin, and Sting is kind of her cousin too." he answered in a straight face.

"She's your?...But she doesn't...look like you." I commented, but I'm sure that I insulted him too, because he looked at me with a death glare, but calmed down.

I looked at him weird, and whispered something to Gray's ear.

"I can hear you!" he shouted, I was having a heart attack because he was literally behind us.

The bell rang, which made it worse. I walked with the group in our class room, and slept in my desk.

**Lucy's POV**

After I screamed, I realized what I was doing, and sat down. It was really awkward, because people were looking at me like I was crazy, but then Erza broke the silence.

She stood up, looked at everybody with her...death glare, and sat back down again. I need to thank her, she's a life saver.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I whispered, but one second has passed, and everything went back to normal.

I sighed, and I saw Erza just smirked at me... ... ...what is she thinkin?

We continued eating, and talking until the bell rang.

**TIME SKIP AT CLASSROOM~**

We just arrived at the classroom, we sat down, and did small talk to each other, but when I was talking, I saw a few glances from... ... ... ...Natsu?! What's his problem?

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan, Lu-chan!" Levy-chan shouted at me, I looked at her.

"Lu-chan, are you listening?" she asked, but honestly I didn't earlier.

"Sorry, I saw... ...um... ...Natsu, starring over this direction." I said, but I whispered his name.

"Are you sure you guys aren't you know... ...dating?" she asked, I blushed at the thought of us together, but that's going to happened like a billion years though.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's not even my type." I commented.

"Just makin sure." she said, as she winked at me.

The door suddenly opened, and saw the teacher.

"Class is starting everyone!"

**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL~**

Me, and my friends went out of the classroom, then went to our lockers, which was close to each other. I got my homework, and other things. I said goodbye, then went out the door.

I saw the driver who looked like he was talking to someone just around the corner so, I just ran to him, then I saw Natsu talking to him.

"Let's g-" I was cut.

"No we're not! Were going by ourselves today." he said, 'But why does he want to do that though?'

We left the driver behind, but then went inside the car, and drove to the mansion, while we were going to some kind of restaurant.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Why the hell are we here?!" I shouted out loud.

"What's your problem, and plus your my maid, you have to follow my orders, whether you like it or not." he answered, but that's the thing I hated that part. I just frowned, and followed him inside,

I saw the inside of the restaurant, it didn't look too fancy or too trashy, it's ok. We went to a seat that was near the window, which is probably not the best idea.

We sat in silence, until a waitress asked us what're we going to order. Of course for me I ordered salad, as usual, but him, he ordered hamburger, but not just one burger. 5 different types of burger. The waitress got our order, and walked away.

It was silence again, but he broke the silence.

"Are you really Laxus, and Sting's cousin?" he asked out of nowhere, but why does he know? Probably they told him.

"Yeah, why? Are you curious?" I asked back.

"It's just tha-" he didn't finish his sentence, and looked at the window, I was curious too so, I looked at it too, and saw... ... ... ... ...HIS GIRLFRIEND?! Well, ex-girlfriend. I looked at his face, he was so shocked, which made me shock too.

She walked pass, and went inside the restaurant, she went to our table, and sat beside me.

"Hey Natsu, why are you here?" she asked with a smile, I looked at him, he looked so nervous.

"L-Lissana, I'm just..." he didn't continue his sentence again, instead he looked at me. She looked confused, then followed where he was looking at, she looked at me too, and looked shocked, but then happy.

"Don't tell me, you on a...Date?!" She squealed, I looked at her like she was crazy, but then...

"Your right, I am on a date." he said confidently.

"Eh?" I asked out loud, why am I always in this situation?!

* * *

><p>Hello~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and also... ... ... ... ... ...<strong>HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!<strong> Wish you a nice year. Also a reference from 'Lovely Complex' the part when he said "Your right, I'm on a date." part. Hehe. :)

Almost forgot, I'm writing my new story so, the next chapter might be late. I'm probably going to update on Sunday 7:00pm.

K, Bye~


	6. The Phone Call

Hey~ It's been a, long time, but I have school work so, that's my excuse okay.

Question, did you like my new fanfic? I like the idea, but I know you won't. Also, if your wondering about my lemon, my friend is doing it, but other than that it's almost done.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**"Hey Natsu, why are you here?" she asked with a smile, I looked at him, he looked so nervous.**

**"L-Lisanna, I'm just..." he didn't continue his sentence again, instead he looked at me. She looked confused, then followed where he was looking at, she looked at me too, and looked shocked, but then happy.**

**"Don't tell me, you on a...Date?!" She squealed, I looked at her like she was crazy, but then...**

**"Your right, I am on a date." he said confidently.**

**"Eh?" I asked out loud, why am I always in this situation?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

"It's great that you moved on Natsu." Lisanna commented. 'I didn't, I just want you to think that I did, because then, you'll get jealous.' I thought.

"Oh! Look at the time. I have to go now. Bye, sorry to intrude your date~!" she said, as she walked away.

'*Sigh* How should I explain it to her?' I thought.

"Y-you're joking, right? I mean you know..." she asked, but she looks so, nervous like, she actually thought that it's true. Well, she does like me.

"Of course I am. You really think that I would date my own maid? That's not...even..." I looked at her, she looked... ...hurt. I didn't continue.

Great it's awkward now, at least I get to eat, now that it just arrived.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ...

'*sigh* how awkward can this be?'

Finally finished. Oh yeah, her. Just taking a little look.

"...!"

'She, she fell asleep?! Wait, are those, tears?' I looked closer, and she actually looks cute, in a way.

"Mama." She whispered. Wait, mama? Oh, now that you mentioned it, she moved to our house, so, maybe her parents...died?

"Why did you... ...leave me?" she murmured again. I guess, I know how she feels.

I continued to stare at her, but she's not going to wake up any moment so, I carried her in my back, and our bags on the arm. As we went out, they whispered around the lines of, "Wow, are they a couple?" or, "What a nice boyfriend/gentleman." *sigh* 'What am I going to do with you?' I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder, and saw her face close to mine, but I looked away quickly. 'I never thought that I'm actually blushing, because of her.' 'Though, I'd admit, that she, made me feel warm inside. Not like those other girls that I dated.'

"Should I walk home, or go to the train station? I could just poker face it, but my limit is 20 minuets." I asked out loud to myself, but it was more of a whisper.

I saw the route to where my house is, and the train station, and decided to go in the train. I don't want to carry her forever. I entered inside, and saw a lot of people whispering, or staring at us, again. This hasn't happened to me, and Lisanna, they just do their usual things. I went, and got our tickets close to my house, and went inside the train. I saw an empty seat so, I put Lucy, on the side of the window, and sat beside her, because I might fall... ...Basically, I'm using her as my pillow. The train suddenly started to move, but I didn't mind at first, until I heard...

"This train is going to Oak Town in... ... ...45 minuets." The announcer said.

"That's why I don't do trains." I said out loud.

**TIME SKIP TRAIN RIDE~**

The train suddenly stop, which mea-

"Sorry, the railway is broken so, we cannot continue moving." the announcer said.

"But, it's already 6:00pm, and I need to go home!" I yelled.

"Oh, don't worry sir, we stopped at Onibas station so, you can stay at one of their hotels." the one next to our seat said, but I don't want to be in the same bed as her!

"T-thanks." I replied, but they just nod in reply.

'Great, now I have to sleep with her.' I thought, as I got put her in my back again, and had my bags on my arm.

I walked out, and saw a hotel called, "Honey Bon, Bon" It was a tall hotel, it looked fancy, but I don't think money, unless... ...! I have my card with me! But how much do I have in here again? Oh well. I entered the hotel, and saw a large line from the inside... ... ...Is there even room for us?

**AFTER 15 MINUETS LATER~**

Finally! We're up!

"Two rooms please." I told them.

"Oh, sorry sir, but we only can give one room to one costumer, because of the train." one of the management said.

"Ok, then one room... ...please." I replied, as I sighed.

"That'll be J 2000, please~" they said, but I don't think... ...Oh whatever!

"Card." I replied as I let them see my card. (Somehow)

"Thank you~ Your room is 200, go on the elevator, the... ... ... ...4th floor." they said, as they gave me a card.

I walked away, and saw an elevator, but when it opened, there were a lot of people leaving, which is a good thing, but the weird thing is that, she's mumbling in her sleep, since she fell asleep, and sometimes see... ...tears. I went inside... ...there was...a... ...blue...cat? 'What's a cat doing here?' I thought as I crouched down, and put Lucy on the corner, then got hold of the cat.

"What should I name you? ... ... ...Lily? ... ... ...Luigi?... ... ...Happy?"

"Meow~"

"Ok, your name is Happy!" I said, as I put him on my head, and pressed the button.

After I pressed the button, I picked up Lucy again, but then Happy moved to Lucy's head instead of mine. 'Is my hair that... ...spiky?' I thought, then there was a *ding* coming from the elevator, which means it's is the 4th floor, right? When the elevator door opened, there wasn't anyone there. Ok, that was weird. I walked at the end of the hall to my right, and saw room 200. I tried opening it, and it suprissingly opened, good thing it was a card, not a key. I entered the room, and saw... ...one...bed?! I placed her down the bed, and sat there, but first I have to shower. I went to the bathroom, and checked it out, but one thing is bothering me, and it's that, I know that Lucy always takes a shower, but if I do that, she'll kill me... ...Oh well, I'll just shower. After showering, I went out of the bathroom, and saw Lucy still asleep. 'Does she have something to wear? Other than her school uniform? I'll just take her jacket off, and that's it.' I thought, as I took off her jacket. Happy just slept with Lucy, and so, I joined them, because, I don't want to sleep on the couch! As I lied down, I felt getting sleepy.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up, and felt...warm. I looked around, and saw I was being held by arms. Looking underneath the covers, I saw NATSU!... ...and a...cat. Then I heard my phone ring. I searched for it without waking Natsu, and saw the name... ...Father. I answered, but didn't spoke a word, I just listened to what he was saying.

"Lucy! Where are you? You need to go home right now! You are needed by my company!..." and so on, then I hang up.

"I'm not needed by you. So, I won't come back." I whispered

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had a test on Monday, and Tomorrow, I have another one, so, you need to be grateful.<p>

Did you like this chapter? Well, maybe not the insulting part, but you know.

I'm probably going to update, either this Friday, or Monday? Maybe.

Bye~


	7. His Sister

Hey~ I'm back, test from Monday, not bad, I got a B, though I didn't actually thought I would get a B. The secret on tests are, don't use the 'C' word...(confident) maybe...

Also my friend just edited my... ...lemon, and if you want to check it out, then be my guest.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

**I woke up, and felt...warm. I looked around, and saw I was** being** held by arms. Looking underneath the covers, I saw NATSU!... ...and a...cat. Then I heard my phone ring. I searched for it without waking Natsu, and saw the name... ...Father. I answered, but didn't spoke a word, I just listened to what he was saying.**

**"Lucy! Where are you? You need to go home right now! You are needed by my company!..." and so on. Then I hang up.**

**"I'm not needed by you. So, I won't come back." I whispered.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I woke up, as I felt someone moved...Lucy?! Wait, did I slept with her on my own?!

She lifted the sheets up, but didn't seem freak out. I heard a phone call, she heard it too, and answered it. I couldn't hear, but she didn't spoke during it. Then she seemed to hanged up, and whispered along the lines of. '...Not needed by you...won't come back.' So, I assume that, she ran away. I mean she sounded so bitter after the phone call. I've never seen her lik-'

"Natsu, I know you're awake."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

I pretend to sleep, but it doesn't seemed to work, because she suddenly **lifted** the sheets up.

"Don't pretend to sleep. I knew that you were awake when I left the bed, because I saw you moved. Also, just pretend you didn't hear anything. It doesn't concern you." she said, I finally gave up, and saw her serious face.

"Get changed, it's 7:30am, and school is at 8:25am." she said, as she went to the bathroom.

'What's the deal?' I thou-

"I heard you!" she screamed.

Crap! I shouldn't think out loud. I got up, and got my shirt.

When we both got ready, we got all of our things, then went out of the hotel. I checked my phone, and saw no miss calls... ...none?...

I closed my phone, and walked to the train station. The ride to school was 15-20 minuets. I hesitated, and Lucy saw, then she pulled me to the train, and then got motion sick. I didn't notice her putting her hand to me head, and pulling it to her legs. It helped, but it's kind of just... ...weird, I guess.

After the train, we heard the bell rang, but even though it's the warning bell, we need to be there before 5 minuets is passed. We ran, but I decided to hold her hand to catch up. She didn't say anything just continued running. Luckily, we made it before the bell, and got to our class in time, but the bad thing is, they saw us holding hands, which made everyone curious to what has happend to us, and almost all of the girls were whispering too.

**Lucy's POV**

"Care to explain?" Levy-chan asked, but I was a little happy when he held my hand though."We bumped into each other, while running to school, but since I'm slow, he boost me forward, by holding my hand." I explained calmly, though people were still staring at me.

"Hmmmm." was all I heard after my explanation. I guess she didn't bought it yet.

Then I heard the doors opening, and saw the teacher.

"Ok class, attendance time!"

**TIME SKIP AFTER CLASS~**

"Finally class is over." I sighed.

"But you never pay attention to class." Levy-chan said.

"True, but I already know this up to chapter... ...all of them actually." I replied.

She looked surprised, but hen recovered from it.

"So, do you have a crush on anyone?" She asked all of the sudden, people were listening closely to what I'm saying, so, by then I was stuttering to say my words right.

"W-w-what, me?! Have a crush? No way!" I answered, then everyone backed up, and start doing their thing.

"How about you, Levy-chan?" I asked her back, but hen she began to blush, and I began to think she has one.

"Maybe~" she respond.

Then after that, we heard the bell rang, which means it's... ...gym.

We all went, and got all of our gym things, and changed. When we got out, I heard the most horrible thing in the world.

"Co-op." (Dunno how to spell it, but... ...M3H)

I froze in place, and Levy-chan, Wendy, Erza, and Juvia tried to move me, but I just fell on the ground, at least I thought I did, but I didn't face the floor, I just barely touched it. I got up, and saw Natsu, who saved me, mouthed, "we square" I just nodded, and looked back at the others, with a smirk on their faces, exempt Wendy, because she's freaked out by their smirks at me, also Erza, I don't know why, she usually doesn't look like this. Sigh, they really have to be like this?

**TIME SKIP LUNCH~**

We did our usual group in lunch today, but what's bugging me is, Erza. She's been like this in gym, and I'm a little worried, but I didn't want to be asking about her personal things, so, I shrugged it, and kept eating.

**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL~**

I hurried, and said my good byes, but Erza wasn't with the others. Guess she's busy. I went out, then saw the drive, and Natsu. I went up to him, but it was kind of awkward, the driver just chuckled, and drive us home.

When we arrived at the mansion, someone opened it, and O.M.G. I can't believe who's in the door it's...

**?'s POV**

I got home early to see for myself if she's the one or not. After putting my things down, I heard the car outside, and opened the door. They both seemed surprised, but who could blame them.

"Welcome home, Natsu, and Lucy." I said, but the driver knew that I was coming home, living in my friends house does bring a lot of things.

"What are you doing her?" He asked, but in a nervous voice, I didn't talk to him in school, but most people know that we're siblings.

"I-I thought your coming back in a week?" He asked again. True, but this couldn't wait.

"We finished everything early yesterday." I replied. I gazed at Lucy, and saw her speechless.

"But you, you said that your going to be there in a week!" He shouted.

"Don't you thing yelling at your older sister is bad." I said, he shut up, and saw Lucy going crazy.

"Y-you're sibling?!"

* * *

><p>Hey~ I know or might have known this coming, but IDC.<p>

Liked the chapter? Probably boring, but NaLu moments all over the place!

Update early. You're welcome!

Bye!


	8. Her Past

Hi~ Sorry for the delay, but school, just hate it. Anyways, I thank you for supporting this fanfiction, I read every single review, and see which people like them too. K enough blabbering, just read it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**I got home early to see for myself if she's the one or not. After putting my things down, I heard the car outside, and opened the door. They both seemed surprised, but who could blame them.**

**"Welcome home, Natsu, and Lucy." I said, but the driver knew that I was coming home, living in my friends house does bring a lot of things.**

**"What are you doing her?" He asked, but in a nervous voice, I didn't talk to him in school, but most people know that we're siblings.**

**"I-I thought your coming back in a week?" He asked again. True, but this couldn't wait.**

**"We finished everything early yesterday." I replied. I gazed at Lucy, and saw her speechless.**

**"But you, you said that your going to be there in a week!" He shouted.**

**"Don't you thing yelling at your older sister is bad." I said, he shut up, and saw Lucy going crazy.**

**"Y-you're sibling?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Y-you're sibling?!" I shouted.

"B-but you don't look the same, and your name is Erza Scarlet!" I shouted, but not in a bad way.

"It's true, but our... ...his dad found me before Natsu was born, and I stayed with my own last name." she replied, but I still didn't know that they were...sibling?!

"Also, Natsu you owe me." She said.

"What are you?" He asked, seems like he doesn't know. Well, me too.

"I got home yesterday, and he asked me, where you were, and told a lie. I don't say lies to him... ...well, sometimes, but I still saved your life from him." She answered, but I didn't know why they were afraid of him. He seemed nice at first, for me at least.

"So?"

"So, he needs to talk to you about it, just why you didn't told him anything about my lie." She answered him again. He just nodded, and went up stairs, leaving us alone, which was awkward at first. But, she made the conversation first, while I came inside the house, and sat down the chair.

"Tell me, what happened yesterday?" she asked calmly, but at first I was startled, and shook my head at the question, but then I looked at her.

"First." I started, and took a deep breath. "We were suppose to go home early, but since Natsu wanted to go out, I have to follow him. Then after, his..." I stopped, and sighed. "His ex-girlfriend, came along, and...ah...he lied, and said...that, we're dating..." I continued. But when, I looked at her, she wasn't surprised or anything.

"What happened after?" she asked, but now that I think about it, when did I got to that hotel?

"Lucy?"

"Oh! Uh... ...After, she left, then he explained to me about the lie, and then, today, I got late, because we were in a hotel, but I don't remember the rest of the day yesterday." I answered. She looked like she was thinking a lot, well, I am too, but she seemed more into her thoughts than I am though. Wonder what's wrong?

**Erza's POV**

When I heard the story, that's what it caused it all...Lisanna, thought that they were actually dating, so, she spread it around! I thought even harder, but I realized, that we were just in deep thought, even Lucy was too.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." I explained, but she seemed fine about it.

"It's ok."

"So, you've noticed that...when you arrived late, that people were staring at you...am I right?" I asked, but she just nodded, then I sighed. 'What am I going to do with my brother?' I thought. "Well, I know the cause..." I started, she listened well, and continued. "You said, Lisanna thought you guys were actually dating, right?" she nodded. "So, I think, that she might have spread about you, and Natsu being together." I explained, but when I looked at her, she was speechless, and shocked. Though, if i'm completely honest, I don't really know if it's true or not.

Then after a while, I heard someone going down the stairs. That fast?

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked, but I highly doubt it. "Yeah, I just told him why, and then, he said to leave. Also, what's this rumor about?" he asked, I guess he did hear.

"I'll tell you later." I replied. He looked pissed, and just went up stairs again. Suddenly, Lucy stood up.

"I...I have to go, I'll see you later." she said, I just nodded, then smiled. "Hmm...she likes him, huh?" I whispered to myself after she left, then smiled at the thought of...**'Him'**. "People change...huh..."

**Natsu's POV**

After that conversation, I went to my room. I didn't really cared for anything, though what I really cared was for Lisanna. I know Lucy's cute, and all, but nothing can replace her. Suddenly, I heard a knock from the door. "Come in." I saw Lucy with her maid outfit, but when Lucy came in, it became more awkward.

"So, about this morning..." She started, "Just...just forget everything you heard, it's...it's nothing important, and it doesn't concern you." I actually wanted to know about it though, but I guess she needs her privacy on her life. After that thought, I just nodded. Then back to awkwardness again.

"You can go now, you're probably tired now." I said, she just nods, and left me alone.

I looked around my room, and found myself nothing to do. Since I was curious, I went to my computer, and research about Lucy, I just can't forget the serious face she made. I looked it up, and saw...milions, upon milions of pictures of her. "Is she famous?"

Then I found a little information about her.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Her dad, Jude Heartfilia, has one of the finest company. She was going to take her dad's place, after he retires. Since she was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, she cannot go outside, so, she was homeschooled. At the age of 6, her mother died. After the incident, rumour says that, Jude Heartfilia, has been neglecting her ever since. And, the death of her mother was outside the hospital, around 2:38pm. They also say that, she sacrificed herself to not suffer anymore from her life, or as we say."

* * *

><p>Hi, it's me in the future, I updated this chapter to just let you know that I'm doing pretty bad, because I sometimes don't have time to update, or even type a little, because mid-term test for us is just around the corner, so, please be patient, and also, thank you for all of you support.<p>

K, bye~


End file.
